Only by the Night
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Faith thought she was the only telepathic until she met Sookie Stackhouse. What happens when Eric finds out Faith is like Sookie and can do so much more, what happens if Faith teaches Eric to love? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the true blood characters; the story is purely for fun! Please Review!

Chapter 1

Faith stood outside in the humid air, her sandy hair swept over her shoulder. Her long legs were bare as she shifted her denim skirt down, she was wearing a loose t-shirt that let her tan skin breath, being a Californian she was used to the heat but this was a different kind of heat here in Louisiana. She could hear the thoughts inside. It was something she had been able to do since she was a child; it kept her secluded from most of her life, knowing others thoughts, their feelings. She never felt normal, nor knew she wouldn't have a normal life. She was the only one she'd known who had her ability. Yet she knew with what she lost she still had to go one living life, so that's what she did, she left what was lost and came to a small town. She found it to be less chaotic than the city, yet still loud enough for her to focus most of her energy on shutting everyone else's thought out. It was all still such a lonely life she lived.

She sighed as the neon light of the sign was giving her a headache, the noise she got used to. _Merlotte's...Charming. _

_You think Sam could put an ad out or somthin', I am swamped; well then again his last two hires up and died. Why isn't he out on the floor working his fine ass off?_

She raised an eyebrow at the red head walking over to a table about to take their order, smiling to herself that it would be easy getting a job here, but then shook her head at the fate of the employees here. Her first thought were vampires, being the cause of their fate. She looked down remembering that she could have ended up like the girls that used to work here, instead it was her family who suffered. Faith was brought out of daze when the red head was standing in front of her with a disappointed look.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry we're packed tonight, do you mind sitting at the bar?" The red head smiled at her

Faith nodded "I was actually wondering if I could speak to someone about getting a job?" she asked sitting down as the red head walked around behind the bar.

_Oh thank the lord, jeez I hope this one lasts longer than Daphne, and she better know how to wait tables, Christ that girl made it easy for sliced bread to waitress._

"....My parents ran a restaurant back in LA, I do have experience" she said breathlessly, trying to be subtle

"Oh thank god, that last few we had were just awful, Let me go get Sam. I'm Arlene by the way" She smiled Arlene smiled _She is just cute as a button; hope Sam doesn't sleep with this one._

Faith nodded "Faith" she smile slightly at her friendliness, she could tell Arlene liked to know others business but knew she was no different than Arlene either way, Faith just did it unintentionally. She watched Arlene disappear into the back

"Hi, what can I get ya" another friendly voice said behind her.

She turned to see a blond girl smiling back at her "Rum and coke?" the waitress nodded and went to make it behind the bar.

_No drawl... must be an out of Towner. _

_California _Faith instinctively thought. Faith heard a crash. The waitress dropped her drink, and she froze. Faith looked over and realized the comment and response was not said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith looked down and started to stand out of her stool she needed to leave before drawing attention to herself

"Wait...how" the waitress began

Faith tried to speak but was interrupted when Arlene came back out with Sam. She looked at Sam then her new mind reading friend and tried to smile. Sam was handsome; he looked like a rebellious cowboy. His shaggy hair got caught in his blue eyes as he smoothed it back with his hand, his tight Merlottes t-shirt, (which were horrible uniforms but Faith didn't seem like she had any other option for a job right now) showed his strong arms. His scruffy 5'oclock shadow matched his hair but it suited him. He looked wise upon his years. He looked down at the broken glass then at the Waitress with a confused look while she was still standing with her jaw open.

"Sookie, you alright, you look like you saw a ghost" sam said

"Um nothing, I'm fine" Sookie, looked at Faith then back at Sam

"Hi I'm Sam Merlotte, Arlene says your lookin' for a job, do you want to come on back and we can talk?" he said Faith tied to smile and nodded glancing at Sookie as she followed Sam.

Sam shut the door behind her and sat down. "I'm sorry I'm not much of a tidy person" he laughed silently

Faith smiled "Its fine"

"So...Faith, you're not from around here I reckon" He smiled

She shook her head blushing "That obvious huh, I'll have to work on my drawl" Sam laughed as she smiled.

_She seems...normal, why come to a messed up town like this. She is too pretty, wonder what will get her first, a vampire or Jason Stackhouse_

"I'm from California, I had an aunt out here that recently passed away, she left me her house, like Arlene said, I have worked in a restaurant before, and my parents owned one"

Same nodded resting his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair nodding "well great you think you could start tomorrow night? Sookie and Arlene can show you the ropes"

Faith Smiled nodding. He was kind; she knew he cared for those girls out there "Thank you...so much" Sam smiled back shaking his head. She hoped that he would show her the same "I'll try not to let you down"

"Don't worry about it, we need you probably more than you need us" He smiled

_She's like a breath of fresh air, she's interesting. Why Bon temp. I need to stop hiring hot waitresses._

Faith followed Sam out and she walked out trying to avoid Sookie.

"Hey! Wait a minute" she heard behind her. She heard Sookies erratic thoughts, caused by faith. She wanted to avoid the situation completely; she didn't like drawing attention to herself, or anyone knowing what she could do. She never had an experience like that before, where the other person could hear her back, basically having a mental conversation. Faith stopped sighing as she turned to see Sookie

"Who are you?" Sookie asked

Faith raised her eyebrows "I'm Faith, I just moved here, Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you I would rather just keep this between us if you don't mind, people shouldn't know what..... I can do" She said looking down

Sookie smile nodded "That's fine, and no you didn't startle me" She smiled trying to make Faith more comfortable I'm just surprised, I haven't met anyone like...us before"

Faith stared back at Sookie. She didn't know how to have this conversation. She never talked about her ability to anyone, not even her family. They never knew, she made sure of it. She was always afraid of what harm it could bring.

"How long have you been able to read peoples thoughts?" Sookie asked

Faith took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed, Sookies thoughts were surprisingly quiet for how much she talked and how intense she was. "Since I was 16 I guess?"

Sookie smiled nodding "Wow. Fascinating. Can you....can you read vampires minds? Cuz my boyfriends one, a vampire I mean and I can't read his, or any. Its odd" she said stopping herself from rambling, she was excited she met someone she could share her gift with and have someone understand and feel what it was like.

Faith looked at her surprised; she never tried, or even thought about it. She shook her head not wanting to think about it, if she could have read the vampires mind that killed her family this could have been different. "Look I gotta go, I need to get home, Ill be seeing ya tomorrow night"

Sookie smiled politely and nodded "Ok then, have a good night"

Faith got in her truck and drove off. As she sped down the deserted road she closed off her mind to Sookies, She'd been able to track down a persons mind for a period of time after leaving them

_I wonder if she can read vampires minds, I can't wait to tell Bill, I wonder if she could read his mind. What if she could? If Eric finds out about her....._

Faith wondered about Sookies curiosity as she pulled into the drive way of the old southern house. The porch wrapped around the front, the screen door creaked as she opened it to unlock the door. As she turned the lights on to light the front entrance she looked around to the open living space and dinning room and walked in and sat on the sofa. She was exhausted already. She looked over to the mantel and stared at the picture of her and her family her aunt kept, Tears ran down her face and she tried to wipe them away, it didn't change anything, no matter how far she tried to run away it didn't bring her parents and her brother back.

Faith thought she lived a good life back in LA, not many vampires there. But the few that were, did not make nice with the rest of society. Her brother Luke wasn't perfect, he sold V, got mixed up with the wrong people and it ended up costing everything. She remembered it like it was yesterday, she was asleep when there was a huge crash and the growls that came from the front of the house. She could still hear the sound he made, that vampire make when they're hungry. It has to be the scariest sound she's ever heard, shuddering in her sleep. Luke yelling. She watched the vampire kill her brother; she could hear Luke's screams, out loud and mentally. She ran into their parent's room as they sat frozen, she heard the vampire coming up the stairs and ran for the closet as he burst through the door. Panicking she hide, she could hear the screaming. She grabbed a stake her father kept...just in case. She closed her eyes and charged him from behind jamming the stake in the back of him.

Faith came out of her dream yelling she relived it every time she slept.

It was already morning when she looked up. She sobbed, she hated the night time. The vampire had taken it away from her.

She spent the day going through the house and cleaning it and moving her stuff in. She claimed the master bedroom, an open balcony and a fireplace in front of the four post bed. After a trip into town she was unloading the groceries when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sookie..." She said opening it; she stood with a small smile

"I'm sorry to bother you, it just, I saw your truck when I came home last night, and I guess we're neighbours" She shrugged pointing across the road at the house "That's my place"

Faith raised her eyebrows "Wow...that's a coincidence" She knew Sookie would want to know everything about what she could do

"I'm sorry if I was being intrusive last night, it's just, you're new here, and like I said I've never met anyone like you." She said

Faith stared back "Its ok, I'm just as shocked as you are, here common in" She opened the door as Sookie walked in and followed her to the kitchen. It wasn't like Faith couldn't use the friendship, she knew no one in town except for the ones at the bar, maybe with Sookie and hers commonality she could try and have some normalcy.

They sat and talked discussing their stories; Sookie explained her story, Bill and what's happened in Bon Temp. While Faith told her what happened in LA. Sookie ended up giving Faith a ride to work as Faith eventually grew to like Sookie and saw her as someone she could trust. It was the first time she felt she could be herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Their shift was long and it was a busy night. Sookie lit up when what Faith assumed who her boyfriend was walked in. Faith turned to Sam who looked like he was about to punch a whole through a wall and stormed to his office. Sookie smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He was very refined, he was old you could tell by looking at the way he stood. He walked over to the empty booth and sat down; he looked over at Faith and nodded politely.

"Here come meet Bill" Sookie said reaching for Faiths arm. They walked over. Bill gave her a small but warm smile

"Bill meet Faith, Faith this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton" Sookie smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you Faith, Sookie talked a lot about you last night" he said

Faith nodded shyly, she brushed her bangs to the side as she tried to smile looking at Bill then at Sookie.

Sookie did the same and lingered looking at Faith _Can you read his mind? _Faith furrowed her brow "Sookie, common" Faith said

Bill looked worried "I'm sorry, Sookie is just excited" he apologized for her. Faith wasn't sure if Bill wanted her to read his mind. She concentrated hard.

_It's that excited that I love most about her. She is my everything_

Faiths eyes widened. Sookie smiled excited "You can? You can!" she looked at Bill and at Faith.

Faith ran off to the back. She needed quiet; she stood at the back door and was out of breath.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" She heard Sam "did something happen? I should have mentioned, since your new you'll be quiet the commodity out there"

Faith looked up as Sam rubbed her shoulder "Yeah I'm good, just needed some air"

Sam nodded "Yeah it gets pretty intense in there, especially when the vamps are here" he said angrily

Faith tried to smile "You don't like Bill?"

Sam shrugged, trying to play it off

_He doesn't deserve her; she needs stability, normalcy, and a pulse for Christ sake_

Faith smiled "You like her"

Sam looked over at her in shock. Faith shrugged "I can read people pretty easily"

"Yeah, I guess so. But please, don't. She made her choice." Faith cut in

"I wont say anything, or bring it up" she smiled slightly. He nodded "I should get back to work" she said turning, but she was stopped by Sookie looking worried.

Faith rolled her eyes reading her thoughts, "Its fine, I just need some time to get used to all this, Why can't you read your boyfriends thoughts?"

Sookie shrugged "I have no idea, I always thought it was because they were, you know, not living. But I just came back to warn you Bills not the only vampire in the bar anymore" she looked annoyed

Faith shrugged "Ok, I knew there were going to be a few more than just one vampire in Bon Temp Sookie" she didn't see Sookies frustration

Sookie shook her head "You need to be careful, Eric is dangerous, he's like their sheriff in this area"

Faith wasn't impressed, but she knew Sookie was agitated."Sheriff? What happened to equal rights?" She followed her out and glanced over at Bill's table to find him with company. Bills jaw was locked as he stared at the other vampire across from him. He was like stone. Faith froze as she stood at the bar looking over. She listened, she couldn't help it, she knew that there was tension at the table; you didn't need to be telepathic to notice it. Eric was vastly different. Still handsome, beautiful even, you could tell Eric knew he was too. He sat with confidence spilling out of him. Yet he didn't want to be in the bar, he came for a reason, maybe he enjoyed making Bill that uncomfortable.

_Why must you cause no trouble here, Eric. Sookie is not yours._

Faith raised an eyebrow, seemed like Sookie was the favourite around here. What was Eric's involvement if Sookie wanted nothing to do with him, did Eric know what Sookie could do? She looked at Sookie "What does he mean, Sookie is not yours? Does Eric..." Sookie stopped Faith

"Eric knows what I can do, so he is.....fond of me, he finds ways for me to help him out...Bill seems to think that Eric wants to take me away from him. But I would never think about leaving Bill" she sounded disgusted by even saying the words; every sentence she spoke about him was filled with hatred and distain.

She looked over at Eric, his expression had not changed, his face like stone, with a grin as he mocked bill with his eyes. Faith grabbed the beers from the bar and walked to the table in the back, she felt a chill down her spine as she looked at the table, just as Eric broke his stare to look at Faith. His eyes slightly softened but quickly returned back to the frozen look so Bill wouldn't notice. He watched Faith set the drinks down at the other table.

_Do not cause a scene Eric. _Faith heard Bills inner plea. She looked quickly at Bill. As she walked back to the bar she was stopped by Eric, his hand snapped as he grabbed her arm. His grip was gentle but Faith froze startled his hand was cold, it gave her goose bumps she didn't expect him to stop her like that, he sat as if he could take anything and claim his own.

"Well hello there" His voice was deep. Faith shot a look at Bill then at Eric. She stared at him more intrigued now. She was curious why bill and Sookie were apprehensive.

"Hello" she said politely "May I have my arm back?" She regretted her rudeness as Bill flinched

Eric looked at his grasp on her arm as he let go and smiled "I was just telling my friend William here that its nice fresh bright new faces in town again, like you' he said

Faith started in his eyes, the ice blue complemented his face, his hair was combed back, he had stubble on his face, but it wasn't a sign that he was a slob, he was dressed impeccably, and his leather jacket collar was up hugging his neck as his necklace dropped from his neck, he was wearing a wife beater underneath. His stare was intoxicating; it was like his eyes were looking right into her soul. She would walk away still being able to see that stare.

_Faith its ok, don't be scared, I wont let him hurt you. Can you read his mind? _She heard Bill comfort her. She gave it a try, she thought hard trying to reach into Eric mind, but heard nothing.

Faith smiled shaking her head, a signal to Bill "why thank you, I just moved here from California"

Eric tiled his head "Hmm...Too bright for me" he said. Faith looked at him

'Guess it's not for everyone" she said. She was already exhausted from acting like she was contempt, she was nervous from what Sookie had said now, and Bills look of concern and agitation didn't put her at ease either._ Some help would be nice Sookie. _ Faith thought and then Sookie was by her side glaring at Eric

"Eric she aint on the Menu, now stop bugging her" Sookie pulled Faith back to the bar. Faith gave Sookie a thankful look as she went to take her next tables order. She glanced over her shoulder to the vampire table, Eric was still watching her. It made the air on the back of her neck stand up. She liked it.

As the bar was closing up Faith sat at the bar twirling her ponytail in her finger as Sookie counted her bills. Sam was wiping the counter "Sook, the guy brings in trouble like Eric" Sam warned

"Sam Bill would never let Eric start anything in the bar; you got nothing to worry about"

Faith sat and tried to get Eric's stare out of her mind, it was like he now had a hold on her. She could read Bills mind but not his, it confused her to no end.

Faith was brought out of her daze when Bill stomped back into the bar looking not happy.

"Bill...did Eric finally go back to Fangtasia?" Sookie asked. The word made faith curious. Who would name a bar that?

"What the hell is Fangtasia?" Faith asked confused

"Its Eric's business, he runs a club....I use the word club loosely, more like hellhole for desperate humans to go throwing their lives away for the thrill of getting bitten" Bill explained

"The first time I went in there? I had to take like three showers when I got home cuz I felt so dirty" Sookie added

Faith raised an eyebrow "Faith promise me you wont get into that kinda thing" She heard Sam from behind the bar, she looked over her shoulder and tried to smile

"Got nothing to worry about boss" Faith nodded. She lingered looking at Sam with a comforting smile, putting him at ease.

"Can I drive you ladies home?" Bill offered

Sookie nodded looking at Faith "Common, you came with me remember"

Faith got up and followed looking back at Sam "Goodnight Sam" Sam was putting away the bottles of liquor.

"Faith hold up a second" he stopped her

Faith walked back to the bar. "Promise me somthin" Sam said. The desperation in his voice made faith feel guilty, she knew what he was going to say.

Faith tilted her head as Sam leaned in "I love Sookie, but please be careful. She is not in a good scene right now if she is with him. If you ever need me, do not think twice about asking" he said

Faith stepped back reading his thoughts recounting what's happened with the killing spree that killed Sookies Grandmother and many others, and almost Sookie, and that Sam thinks Bill is the cause of the trouble.

Faith nodded "Thanks Sam." She walked out.

As Bill pulled into Sookies Driveway the three got out of the car. "I don't think Eric caught on to your abilities, but I wouldn't be surprised if he finds out sooner or later, what you are capable of" Bill said as they walked Faith to her door.

Faith folded her arms across her chest "Should I worry?"

"I would be careful, he is quiet curious of Sookie for her talent, but you can read my thoughts, and whose to say any other vampires, he might want you for his own personal gain" Bill explained

Sookie scoffed at the thought of working with Eric "The man is vile"

Faith stopped at her door "Why can't I read his thoughts? It was like his mind was a complete fog, even though you could just tell he was thinking and calculating"

Bill sighed "That I do not know, Eric is a thousand years old, he's the oldest I know and he has many talents, blocking telepathy could be one of them, we don't know"

Faith nodded. Sookie smiled "We're right across the street, and Bill's house is behind mine across the cemetery" she said

Faith nodded 'Thanks, Thanks for the ride" she looked at Sookie then Bill, he nodded as Sookie gave her a hug.

Faith went inside and locked the door. As if it mattered, vampires needed to be invited in; however, you never knew who Auntie Greenlee let inside.

Faith came out of her vanity in her nightgown; the long white cotton dress hugged her skin and fell to her knees. He rubbed her back as she walked to her bed. She looked up as she felt a slight breeze, the balcony doors were wide open, she looked around the room and it was dark, only the light peering in from the moon lit the large room. As she walked towards the doors her goose bumps returned then there was Eric. He stepped into her sight with a grin. She froze; she never imagined he would show up on her balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice bedroom" he said. His deep voice sent a chill down her spin. She was scared as she took a step back. She didn't entirely know why exactly he was standing on her bedroom balcony. Although her scepticism got the best of her she was still intrigued by him and a little excited he was standing there.

"Don't be afraid, I can't come in...Unless you wanted to invite me" he tilted his head

"I know" Faith took a breath "What do you want"

Eric smiled "You get down to business, I like that" his smile made her nervous, it was almost sinister, she felt at a loss because she was able to see into people by reading their thoughts, she'd know what their intentions were, but with Eric there was nothing.

He had lost the jacket, he was just wearing his black wife beater and black trouser pants. His arms were tight and big as he clenched his fists. She couldn't help but stare at his defined muscles. Attractive was an understatement, Eric was gorgeous, Faith never favoured the bad boy look to men, but she liked Eric's look. His hair shined in the light, his skin was almost glowing from the reflection contrasting from his black attire.

She looked past Eric out the window "Bill and Sookie are just across the street..."

Eric nodded "That they are, probably making passionate love as we speak, I bet you can hear her thoughts right now" He smirked

Faiths face went blank. She wondered how he found out already. She was then more worried that he could take advantage of the situation, Sookie had mentioned earlier that her and Eric had some sort of arrangement that he used her telepathic abilities, was he going to persuade, faith wondered. "What are you talking about" she tried to hide her secret

Eric raised his hands "Please you may be a human but you are far from clueless, I know that already, but it was so easy to hear you trying to read my thoughts earlier, I could feel you fishing around. So sorry you came up short but I have a few talents of my own and one of them is keeping these" he pointed a finger to the side of his head "to myself"

"Bill said you were a thousand years old, is that a talent you picked up along the years" Faith said curious

Eric nodded "I am, and yes I have picked up a few tricks"

Faith tried to keep her composure "Are you going to kill me?"

Eric laughed "Faith....Such a pretty name, do you possess it...faith?" He smiled "I am offended... You know you need to open your mind to the way the world is now, my kind are an active member in society, so why would I want to go and kill you, I just met you" he paced across the balcony

Faith raised an eyebrow somewhat at ease "Then why are you on my balcony?"

Eric ran his hand through his hair and down his neck and sighed "Now I'm embarrassed "Faith was confused. Eric looked at her then around the doorway. Faith shook her head knowing what he wanted.

"You can tell me from out there" she said keeping her distance. She hadn't even let Bill inside her house yet, she wasn't about to let Eric in, she hasn't heard one nice about him since she got to this town.

She was still watching him for a response for showing up on her balcony "Just wanted to visit a beautiful girl on her balcony during a hot summer night" he said, his voice was cold, it made Faith shiver at his intensity, she was flattered at his response, but she was afraid of his attraction, the look he gave her almost made her fearful of herself, letting her guard down and letting him in. Eric sensed her fear at his statement. "Faith there is worse evil out there than I"

Faith looked at him "I know, trust me I know"

He raised his eyebrows. "So will you invite me in?"

She gathered every once of strength she had left in her and walked towards the door, as she got to the door it was more apparent that she had to look up, he was large. Eric smirked as Faith stopped. She smirked and then shut the balcony doors in his face. And walked to the bed and got in to go to sleep. As she laid down she wasn't afraid anymore, she was only afraid of that being the last time Eric would be at her balcony.

"Hold on" Faith shouted as she ran for the door. She flung it open and there stood Sookie, the smile slowly vanished as she looked at Faith reading what had been on her mind

"Oh that slime ball" Sookie said walking inside

Faith rolled her eyes "Sookie calm down, I didn't let him in..."

"Good, and don't Faith, you can't trust someone like him"

Faith nodded "I know" she said simply. "Please don't make a big deal out of it, It was nothing, I doubt he'll be back, he found out can read minds, and Bills, that's probably just why he came" she said she hoped the words she had just said weren't true

Sookie just stared at her worried, she read deeper reading into Faiths attraction to Eric "Faith..." Faith rolled her eyes, it was going to take some time getting used to the fact that she was the one having her mind read, she had to keep her guard up.

Faith didn't look at Sookie. "Don't tell Bill that please" she said in defeat

Faith was ashamed of her feelings; she knew he was wrong, that he had little morals. He was almost opposite of someone like Bill or Sam. But there was something about him that drew her to him; she craved him, to see that ice cold stare and ominous grin.

That night was her first shift alone at the bar, Arlene and Sookie had the night off, it was a slow night for Sam to be comfortable having just Faith there.

Faith leaned over the bar looking around "Wonder why it's so dead in here"

"There's a big Bingo tournament in Monroe" Sam said wiping down the bar

Faith gave Sam an amused look. 'It's a small town, simple pleasures" He shrugged

_God dammit_. _What the hell does he want?_

Faith looked at Sam who was staring at the entrance; Faith followed his stare turning to face Eric. She froze catching his gaze, Eric smiled slightly looking at Faith. The way he looked at her made her tingle inside, it was like she was the only person on the planet. She didn't know whether to be happy or afraid he showed up at the bar, she wondered if he came because he knew Bill and Sookie were out in Shreveport for the night or was he coming to start some trouble for Sam. Either way nonetheless, she was happy he was here.

"Really Eric? Fangtasia having a slow night too, you just had to drive all the way out here" Sam said coldly as Eric walked to a booth

"I heard your true Blood here is the best" He winked at Faith. "And I also hear the steak is excellent"

Faith raised an eyebrow "You don't eat"

"I was simply restating what I have heard" he said.

Sam came up behind Faith and slammed a bottle of True blood down and walked away" It's the same shit everywhere else". Eric looked at the bottle disgusted.

Faith was amused "whets the problem?" she asked

Eric swallowed hard "I prefer...other means" There was that grin that made Faiths hair stand on end.

Faith walked away and back to the bar trying to compose herself. "Faith you can start cashing out" Sam said

Faith looked at him and nodded. Looking back at Eric staring at the bottle on his table.

"Hey...is he...he's not waiting for you....is he? You remember what I said right? Faith don't go getting yourself mixed up with them, especially him" Sam asked

Faith nodded "Sam don't worry, he's not here for me...I hope. I remembered what you said. I'll be fine" Her answer gave Sam piece of mind. She walked to the back to start cleaning up.

The bag was heavy and the walk to the garbage bin seemed too long. She felt that breeze and the weight was lifted, she looked up and saw Eric throw the bag into the bin.

Faith looked at the door uneasy. "The bag looked heavy" Eric argued

Faith tried to ignore him and walked back, he followed behind her with his hands in his pockets. His cockiness yet admitting defeat amused her. He took her objections but came back for more.

She turned once she got to the door and shrugged "Don't you have a human pet you can go to?"

Eric smiled "I was hoping that'd be you?"

Faith's face went stiff as she grew angry "I will never be anyone's pet, you got that. I'm not afraid of you and I will not be taken as if I am some object" she stated

Eric's face froze as he leaned in "Of course not, I only want you for myself. Also I'd think twice about raising your voice to me, I do not handle conflict well" he leaned back and took another look at Faith as she stared back at him, she tried to get in his head but it still was a fog. He nodded as he walked into the darkness "Goodnight Faith" He called back

She sighed walking back inside to close up.

As Faith came out dressed for bed, her hair out of her pony tail she stopped at looking at the balcony. There he stood for the second night. She stopped and sat on the bed facing his as he stared at her. She wanted to forget their last conversation at the bar about being his pet. She didn't want to anger him, the last thing she would want to do is test him, and she didn't want to see the consequences of angering him.

"How old were you, when you changed" She asked twirling a piece of her hair

"I was 30 years old, I was a warrior when I was given immortal life" he answered

Faith looked at him as he recalled his long life "How can you remember a thousand years of memories?"

"A vampires, thoughts are not the same as a humans, you can not read my mind, I imagine it is difficult reading Bills, we think differently after time, thoughts are processed differently...you going to invite me in now?" He said as if he had passed some sort of test

Faith finally smiled more at ease knowing she had that much power in the situation. She wanted to invite him in she really did, but she still didn't trust him. There was too much to lose....she saw that he didn't touch the bottle of true blood so she assumed he was hungry. "No."

Eric raised an eyebrow. His muscles flexed as he folded his arms across his chest. She stared at him as he stared back. There was electricity in the air; she knew what he was trying to do. Glamour her, his way and the old fashion way, by his charm. Luckily for her she was stronger than that.

"It's not going to work" She said leaning back

Eric let up his gaze and leaned against the threshold "Hmm it seems that way doesn't it; you truly are more interesting than Bills pet, Sookie"

The word pet made Faith cringe; she didn't know why anyone would want to be subject to that kind of servitude to a vampire merely to feed on. She certainly wasn't going to be subject to that, she knew better. And she didn't see Sookie as Bills pet either, she could see the love they had for each other, it definitely was not one sided, the way Eric had in mind.

"I wouldn't call her his pet" she objected. She wouldn't be anyone's pet. If vampires wanted equal right than they had to believe in equality, unfortunately for some, and it seemed like Eric was one of them that they didn't believe in it.

He tiled his head "What would you call it then?" he was interested in hearing her views on the arrangement that Bill and Sookie had. He wondered if she knew Sookie was that completely devoted and loyal to Bill, just like a pet, that he got that enjoyment of biting her, drinking her blood.

Faith shrugged "Their...lovers....their dating. They love each other; don't you remember what it was to date someone?" She asked "Do you know what love is don't you" she said almost sarcastically

Eric shook his head "Thousand years, remember I was married at the age of 14. I didn't... date" He had no expression on his face as he recounted being married, having a family. He ignored the love part of her question

Faith looked down feeling bad that he's lived through millennia of different cultures but never actually living them normally. It was then she really wished she could hear what he was thinking; he was beginning to win her trust. She still knew though to be careful, he wasn't like Bill, he could kill in an instant without feeling bad about it. But even more she felt bad about him not knowing what it felt like to love someone, not like Faith had ever, but at least she was capable of it. It didn't seem Eric had either.

Faith smirked "You would have been a real player I bet" She looked at his dimeaner. The way he dressed, his confidence.

Eric spat out a smile finally "Whose to say I'm not already" Faith was confused at his statement, he still wore that dangerous smile, it was addicting "I said it didn't date, I have found other ways...to find pleasure"

Faith cringed a little. "So you've had...pets?" Eric tilted his head slightly with a nod "Does that bother you?"

Faith looked down and hesitated "...no..." She said weakly.

Eric smiled that for a second she had let her guard down, she wasn't the tough girl she led on to be for that moment. He only saw more beauty radiate out of her, He didn't want her for a pet, she was above it and in that moment he saw it.

"I may have had a few in my time, they provide loyalty...companionship. They tend to be the ones I turn" he thought of Pam and raised an eyebrow "Some have provide more companionship than most"

Faith nodded once but not in understanding of his desire for his own sick way of being with someone. She was quiet still, Eric didn't mind. Faith lifted her legs on to the bed and laid down on her side facing the window...facing Eric as he watched her. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked

Faith shook her head "No." she said quietly

Eric nodded staring at the barrier that stood in front of him. Faith tried to smile. Not yet.

Faith sat on Sookies front porch swing with a cup of coffee while Sookie leaned on the porch railing. "Bill had....pets. A long time ago, when he wasn't so...civilized" Sookie read into Faith

She looked up at Sookie "Has he turned anyone?" she asked this one out loud

Sookie looked down and nodded "Yeah, her name is Jessica. He killed another vampire to save my life and that was his punishment for taking another vampires life, you had to make a new one. She he did" she said. Faith could hear the pain that Sookie felt sharing the story, and the pain that she felt for Bill

"Eric I take it has made more than one?" Faith added. Sookie nodded as a matter of fact look to her face. Faith looked down. "And pets?"

Sookie scoffed "Please the guy has had more than pets. I take it he hasn't told you about...Pam" Her name stung as Sookie said it

"Who's Pam?" Faith asked not sure she wanted to hear

"Eric made her, I have no idea how long ago, she's like his lackey I guess" Sookie explained obviously having more encounters with her than Sookie would have liked.

"Are they...together?" Faith hesitated asking

Sookie shook her head "I'm pretty sure that's a no. She doesn't seem his type. She's a bitch" she laughed

Faith sat there and wondered what he was like in his element at the club. With Pam. She wanted to know. Sookie read her and her eyes widened "Faith no, not a good idea...Fangtasia is....bad you will be eaten alive....literally in seconds of setting foot in that place"

"Sookies right" Faith looked up and saw Bill walking up to the house. She didn't realize the sun was already down. "Fangtasia is not a place you want to go see." He added

Faith looked away embarrassed. "Ill go get us some more coffee" Sookie smiled at Bill walking in the house.

Bill smiled slightly at Faith. Faith sighed "Has he always been...bad?"

Bill thought about his answer, he has known Eric a long time and knew his lack of respect for human life and their ways which was that cause for his actions. He told Faith that, as Faith listened hoping that he would maybe change one day.

She asked him if it was possible he could. Bill tried to smile. "I can see why someone like you would wish that, Faith I honestly don't know"

Sookie came back out. "Ill let you two enjoy your night, Ill see ya tomorrow Sookie" Faith got up and walked down the porch steps.

Sookie nodded "Night". Bill watched her "Stay out of trouble faith" he added

Faith looked back and smiled slightly. As she stood on her bedroom balcony leaning against the French doors she deliberated going and seeing him, on her terms this time, no matter how dangerous it was. She walked back inside and shut the doors. It was her terms.


	5. Chapter 5

As she stood in the parking lot, wearing a black tube top with a leather jacket, her collar pulled up to cover her neck, and a pair of dark jeans that hugged her thin legs, and stilettos. She could hear the thoughts; she assumed who were human around her.

_Please I hope they like me....I want to be one, he will change me tonight I know it; we can be together for ever._

Faith watched the women she read walk into the club; she was shocked that's what she desired most, was love for eternity. But what that was her vampire partner wanted. Chances were he didn't. Faith scanned the crowd all the way to the front, she saw a bouncer, a big burley guy wearing a Fangtasia shirt. Faith raised an eyebrow at the humor in the name of the place. She looked at the woman standing next to him looking at the ID's of the people wanting to get inside and escape. She walked towards the line, inching closer and closer to the door and the woman.

"You know we told you to stay away from this place and what do you do? You come here anyways. What the hell is wrong with you?" Faith heard Sookie behind her as she smiled raising an eyebrow. Her tone was almost motherly, like Faith has disobeyed her parents' orders and snuck out of the house.

She turned and saw her and Bill standing behind her. "You didn't have to come and babysit me"

Sookie folded her arms annoyed as Bill watched the two at the door. "My my isn't it my favourite couple, Bill and Sookie" he woman said. Bill and Sookie pulled Faith towards the door.

The woman gave Sookie a fake smile "It's like looking at fine art...How are you Sookie"

Sookie glared "fine Pam"

The woman was Pam. Eric's Pam. Faith looked away trying to hide behind Bill. She felt insignificant standing next to her, Pam was beautiful, she had the same confidence that Eric overflowed with.

"And who is your friend? Honey you look too good to eat...love the shoes" She smirked Faith

Bill turned and gently pulled Faith from behind him "This is Faith, Sookie and her have become close, she's from LA" Bill announced

Pam looked at Faith with an evil smile "So this is the other mind reader, hear she can read your thoughts Bill" She looked at Sookie mockingly "Bet that annoys you...not being able to hear your boyfriends thoughts but she can...say can you read mine darling" Pam smiled

Faith stood straight staring at Pam and she focused. She found it harder readin vampires thoughs, with Humans they just came to her, they were loud, but with Bill and Pam, faith had to look for the thoughts, they were quieter than humans.

_Wonder if Eric will bang her, bite her, and leave her or actually turn her._

Faith took a breath "No..." She lied 'Sorry, guess it's just Bill" She added looking at Bill shrugging

Pam laughed quietly knowing she was lying "I'm hoping Eric goes for option A instead of B" she said as she stepped away letting them in the club.

Faith looked at Sookie now realizing it was a bad idea to come, but it was too late. Faith's stomach was in a knot as they walked inside the bar. The walls were black and read, you could see the hunger in the vampires, and the desperation in the humans faces. They both wanted something from each other but for selfish reasons. Faith watched the interaction between them. Bill led her to the bar but she didn't notice she was distracted; she looked around the room for him. She saw a chair on a small platform, she assumed was his, a little presumptuous but he wasn't there. Bill rested his hand on her shoulder. His cold hand brought her out of it.

"Drink?" He asked

"Scotch, neat" She said. He nodded at her request, such a strong drink for a young person; he turned back to the bartender. Sookie stared at Faith worried. Faith took the drink from Bill with a small smile as she followed them to a booth to the side of the bar.

"Well is it what you expected?" Bill asked. Faith was taken by the interactions of the crowd. She wasn't afraid, she felt safe with Bill and Sookie, but she could feel the desperation in the room, these vampires had the humans wrapped around their fingers. Some wanted immortality, others wanted the thrill of the intense sexual pleasure they got with a vampire, and the sick pleasure of getting bitten and drinking their blood. She downed her drink and looked at Bill and Sookie.

"Can you feel it Sookie?" faith asked. Sookie looked confused "Their emotions, not just their thoughts, deeper then that. Its like I can feel that's girls need to go home with that vampire, and that guys desire to be one" She said exhausted she looked at the crowd again then back at Sookie and bill. She was experiencing the crowd's emotion all at once

Bill was perplexed learning her abilities didn't stop at reading peoples thoughts. "Ill go get you another drink" He stood and made his way to the bar. Hoping another drink would ease up her nerves.

Faith sighed. 'I'm going to go to the washroom, get away from all this" she said getting out of the booth and walking to the back. Sookie tried to call after her but she disappeared into the crowd and the music was too loud.

She felt someone behind her take a deep inhale towards her. She turned to see one of the vampires in from the bar behind her smelling her. She stepped back "can I help you?" she said annoyed

"Gee sugar, you smell real nice, I bet you taste good too" he said

_I would pound you till the sun comes up...so hard, bite you all over. Yeah some fine piece of meat you are, look at that hair it smells so good, and those tits I bet their real._

Faith got angry "Fuck off, I'm not some fangbanger" she tried to walk away but before she knew it, she was thrown against the wall and the vampire was in her face, his nose just barely touching hers as he smelled her again. He opened his mouth and his fangs were out. Faith gasped in hear, if she even tried to move she'd hear a bone break. Her heart raced as the vampire stared at her neck and smiled as he tilted his head back ready to bite her. Faith shut her eyes. Before she knew if she felt the pressure ease off and the vampire screaming, when she opened her eyes she dropped to the floor and Eric was standing over the vampire who tried to bite her. Faith looked up and saw Bill and Sookie pushing through the crowd to see what was going on. They were shocked to see Eric standing over the vampire.

"She was asking for it" He quivered under Eric

Eric just stared at him his face stiff. Taking a step towards him "This is a business here, it's against the law to feed in public" He said quietly "And what makes you think she would let a pathetic creature like you bite her"

He tried to stand up and Eric pushed him back down with his foot. "One more thing before you leave. Don't think about coming back, or your friends, and I will know if you come after her" he said waiting for him to respond.

Faith watched as the vampire was terrified of Eric. Eric's stance over him was hard not to watch and be in awe of his influence.

The vampire didn't say anything. He just nodded. Eric paused one last time before lifting his foot to let the vampire go. He ran out so fast, if Faith had blinked she would have missed it. Eric turned to face Faith and stepped over to her kneeling down. His composure was still the same, his face emotionless. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a wink.

She looked at him realizing she had been holding her breath the entire time. She nodded slowly. Eric looked down at Faith, she was holding her arm there was a rip in her jacket, and it was bloody. Eric looked back up at her and held out his hand. "Common lets get that bandaged up, or else I will have to throw more people off you" he said

Faith hesitated before taking his hand. She looked into his eyes as he helped her up; he guided his hand behind her back and led her down a hall and into an office. "Here" he led her to his chair. Faith looked up and saw Bill and Sookie walk in with Pam behind them shutting the door.

"Faith are you alright" Sookie was worried and annoyed. Faith nodded "what happened?" she asked

"You smell just too good honey" Pam said uninterested in the events that had occurred.

Eric sat on the edge of his desk in front of Faith with a cloth and a bandage. He ignored Pam's comment as Faith slide her jacket off exposing her arms and collar bone. Eric gave her a once over. "No wonder he wanted you"

Faith didn't know what to say. She was slightly embarrassed at that point. She looked up at Eric who stopped cleaning her wound and stared back "am I hurting you?"Faith shook her head. Her stare lingered as he grinned. "I hope you visit here was enjoyable"

He wrapped her arm up to cover the open wound; she refused his blood for the wound to close quickly. "Thank you" She said quietly.

"Yes Eric, thank you for helping Faith, I didn't see her, I didn't know what had happened until I saw you standing over him" Bill explained

"Not necessary" He looked at Faith answering Bill. He gently grazed her arm to take her jacket held out his hand again to help her up while holding her jacket open for her to put it back on. Bill and Sookie were in awe of Eric's actions towards Faith.

"Common Faith lets get going. I think you've had enough of this place to last a life time" Sookie said as Faith walked towards the door.

Faith stopped to face Pam. Pam raised an eyebrow. _Now I'm thinking maybe it'll be option B....watch your back I'm not ready to be replaced. _ Faith looked away annoyed that Pam knew she could read her thoughts. She looked at Eric who stood at his desk. "Good night, Faith'

Faith nodded trying to smile as Bill ushered her out. Eric watched her leave and his face softened. Pam caught a glimpse of Eric's softness for Faith and rolled her eyes walking out. "Don't be stupid Eric, she may know how to wear a good pair of shoes but she's just a human" she said.

As faith stepped out of her bathroom getting ready for bed she knew he was were he had been for the last two nights. She walked towards the balcony staring at him with a slight smile, his expression matched hers.

"Had to see if you were still alright. And the punk who tried to bite you was making his way over here, so I had to....take care of him" He said amused

Faith didn't see his humor in killing the vampire. "So do the laws not apply to you? "

Eric smiled "He broke the law first"

Faith folded her arms across her chest "So did your bartender who attacked Sookie, Bill did you what had just done and he was punished..." faith countered

Eric was impressed "I saw Sookies memory...it comes with the package" Faith added

Eric shrugged "Alright, if you're concerned about upholding the law, I will go and confess to the tribunal" He began to turn.

"Wait..." Faith stopped him. She knew that that she had lost was little control she had left. After seeing what Eric did for her she saw that he can be good, there was something inside of him that was capable of something other than selfishness and greed. Eric stopped and then folded his arms waiting for her to speak. Faith thought about it one last time. Faith walked towards the balcony and stood in front of Eric at the threshold. She paused looking up at him; he had a slightly confused look on his face. But there was no going back... He stood after that step with his arms now behind his back, his chest stuck out revealing the muscles around his shoulders and chest. Faith took a deep breath

"Please don't bite me"

Eric smiled as he took one step towards her. He lifted his hand and ran it down her face "You should have asked that before you came outside"

Faith quivered at his touch, she looked at him "Why do you come here?"

Tiled his head "Because You want me to, am I wrong" He gave her an intense look, she lost her breath looking back at him, all her feelings were just multiplied by the look Eric had just given her. She had realized then too Eric still had his hand on her face, holding it with ease, he was gentle despite his large stature.

"No." She said breathlessly. He ran his hand down her face, gliding his fingers across her check bones; he touched her lips with his fingers. She looked up at him. "But there are selfish motives for you being here too"

He didn't break his stare "other than you wanting me here against your new friend's wishes. Because that's pretty selfish enough. Or do you mean me finding you utterly intriguing, fascinating ...beautiful" His voice was becoming lower as he spoke those words. Faith was tired of fighting one more word and she was ready to give in to his every wish, command, every whim. His face inched closer and closer to hers as he caressed his hand across her cheek.

"Eric!" Faith was brought out of moment with Eric; they both looked out into the yard and saw Bill standing outside. Faith ran back into the house and down the stairs to run out the door. When she stepped onto the porch Eric and Bill were already facing each other. Bill saw and heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the true blood characters; the story is purely for fun! Please Review!

"You have no business being here Eric" Bill said. Faith stared at the face off the two vampires had, she felt like a child but now even more convicted that she had to keep Eric a secret from Bill and Sookie.

"I just came to see how she was doing, being attacked by a vampire is pretty scary, I'm afraid right now Bill" He said sarcastically.

Bill stood annoyed "She isn't an object, for you to just play with when you're bored"

Faith looked down at the realization that she could just be a game to him.

"You're wrong" he said quietly. Faith didn't hear his defence.

Faith saw Sookie run over to her "faith..." Faith didn't respond, she continued watching Bill and Eric.

"Then what is it? Is it because she can do what Sookie can, and more possibly? She won't be your lackey either" Bill yelled

Sookie looked at Faith then back at the men. "Bill I am your sheriff I suggest you take Sookie home and leave me, my business is no concern of yours" Eric said throwing his authority in Bills face.

Sookie walked over to Bill and Eric as he touched Bills arm "You two care for her I can see that" Eric added

Sookie snapped her head to look at him "What do you know about caring for someone, you are completely void of any human emotion, and it's hard to believe you ever were human. Nothing about you is decent Eric; we are trying to keep her from finding that out the hard way" Sookie pulled Bill as he followed.

Eric stood silent watching them walk back to Sookies house. Faith took a seat on the porch steps and stared at the ground cradling her head in her hands. Suddenly her guard was back up, she knew everything Sookie and Bill said was true, Faith had seen what people like Eric are capable of, her carelessness cost her. She wasn't going to lose out again.

As she stared at the floor she saw Eric's feet in front of her, she looked up to see his stone like face. He kneeled down and ran his hand down her shoulder as she sighed. "I think you need to go" she said

Eric stared at her for a moment, hoping she would change her mind. But she didn't she stood up and now was looking down at him. He nodded "Alright. Good night Faith" Faith didn't respond she looked at him with an empty gaze as he walked away, she blinked and he was gone. As she walked back inside and into her room she tried to catch her breath but it was hard. She was exhausted. She looked over to the balcony windows and turned to shut them. As they clicked shut she leaned against them sliding to the floor, she had nothing left in her to even stand anymore. That and it was the closest she could be to feel Eric. But it was there she realized he wanted Sookie, but because he couldn't have her Faith was the next best thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the true blood characters; the story is purely for fun! Please Review!

Faith's lunch shift was slow; she walked in a daze, stuck in the events that occurred last night. Sam watched her worried, but Faith was too caught up to hear his thoughts or feel his emotion.

"Faith....Faith hello" He brought her out of the daze She looked at him startled "Hey, sorry. Faith...you look like something's on your mind. You want to talk about something?" Sam asked worried.

Faith didn't want to talk about it. She knew what Sam would say if he told her Eric had been to her house, that he saved her, and most importantly that she was attracted to him. Sam would go stake him, or at least try to, and tell her to stay as far away from him as she can. But she didn't want to, she was drawn to him somehow, she didn't know why but she didn't have the strength to stay away. But she was convicted of feeling his intentions were only because he wanted to use her for her abilities and that Sookie was with Bill.

She looked over at him and shook her head trying to convince him she was just out of it "sorry Sam, I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine" She hoped that did the trick

_What is goin' on? Were you with Eric? Faith I told you..._

"You know what you said really stuck, the last thing I want to do is getting mixed up with bad vampires" She added in to give him more piece of mind. She hated saying the words; she wanted to believe Eric wasn't bad, that he could be a good man.

He looked at her trying read her. "Yeah some of em are bad news alright"

_Bill Compton....I wish the Son 'a Bitch never stepped foot in this town, then Sookie and I could 'a had a real shot._

Faith smiled "Sam there are worse vampires out there than Bill Compton"

Sam looked at her surprised she knew who he was thinking about. Faith shrugged. "He's been pretty welcoming, and he's also been telling me Eric is bad news" Sam looked annoyed that someone else was rooting for Bill "I'm sorry that it's so personal for you" she said

Sam looked down knowing she was right and that Bill wasn't such a bad person. "I know better then to mess with vampires Sam, my family was murdered. That's why I came to Bon Temps" Faith confessed. She hoped that maybe sharing would help him not worry as much, and let him know she could hold her own.

Sam eyes widened as his Jaw dropped. "Faith, I'm sorry" he rubbed her shoulder "That's awful"

Faith nodded trying to smile "Yeah, it was. My brother got mixed up in dealing vampire blood, he thought he could screw his supplier out of something and well he came after him...but he didn't stop at just my brother after he killed Lucas he came for my parents" Sam stood in shock as Faith was telling him, he was easy to talk to about it. It felt as if Sam understood, what it meant to live with a secret. Sam pulled her shoulders towards him and held her. She took a deep breath, she smelled his cologne it was musky, like him. She tried to smile. She was learning she could trust Sam.

"Faith, I am so sorry that happened. I shouldn't have acted like I knew what was best for you all the while you know just how bad it is. You have people here that care about you, I know it will never replace your family, but it comes pretty close, I should know" He smiled

Faith nodded "Thanks Sam" she took a deep breath "I think I'm gonna start cashing out" Sam nodded rubbing her back.

_Damn I need to stop hiring hot waitresses. _Faith smiled walking away. His attraction to her humoured her a little bit, but she made sure she would reciprocate. She could see Sookie unintentionally led him on, and he was still dealing from it.

"Faith" Sookie called over as Faith stopped on her front porch. It was almost dark.

"Hey Sook, what's up" faith smiled

_I'm sorry about last night, Bill heard Eric and he lost it, he thought that Eric was going to do something._

Faith nodded raising her hand "It's fine, really"

Sookie tilted her head "Do you want to talk about it?"

Faith sighed "does it matter? You know" She pointed to her head "And I'm going to get the same response you and Bill and Sam have all been giving me, to stay away from him"

Faith was somewhat annoyed. Sookie sighed "I'm sorry Faith, but I wouldn't say those things if I didn't care" Sookie argued

It was silent, Faith didn't answer. "Hey you want to get out of town? Go do somethin' that doesn't involve working at the bar or vampires?" Sookie said

Faith shrugged "I thought you would want to spend the night with Bill"

Sookie shrugged with a smile "The guy can make due for one night without me" Faith grinned with a nod

"Sure. Where are we going" Sookie looked at her with a plan in mind already.

The girls sat in the bar in Monroe. Faith wasn't completely impressed but she knew Sookie was trying and that's what mattered, she was really starting to get used to having Sookie around, she never had anyone that she could rely on because of her ability.

"I thought you said the night wouldn't involve the bar" Faith said

Sookie shook her head "I said it didn't involve us working at the bar...as in Merlottes. This is Rusty's"

Faith raised her eyebrows at the slight variation "I'm sorry what do you want out of this hick place miss I'm used to the California club scene"

Faith laughed at Sookie "Trust me I wasn't into the club scene in California"

Sookie leaned in interested "What was it like where you lived"

Faith shrugged "It was a small area of town by the beach, not much to do... like in Bon Temps"

"...did you have a boyfriend back there?" she asked apprehensive. She had already frustrated Faith enough about Eric

Faith shook her head "No, It... got hard real hard, knowing they were always thinking abut sex...It's was exhausting" Faith rolled her eyes Sookie was excited, she found another commonality.

"I know I felt the same way, before Bill I just couldn't do it, it was so exhausting hearing everything" she smiled. Faith looked down and blushed.

_It's quiet with Eric. _Faith thought. Sookie heard and her smile vanished. Faith realized "I'm sorry, I can't help it sometimes" She said

Sookie nodded. "I know" She laughed silently "to be honest it was that quiet that you feel with Eric that drew me to Bill" She explained

Faith nodded "....But he's a bad guy, opposite of Bill blah blah" she said looking at her glass. She felt like Sookie and Bill were overprotective parents forbidding their daughter of seeing the bad boy type guy. Of course this bad boy was a thousand year old vampire who never had good intensions and tried to steal Sookie from Bill

"Eric never tried to take me away from Bill" Sookie said reading into Faith again. "Bill is just overprotective"

Faith didn't respond she didn't know what to say about it. She knew that Eric was interested in Sookie, but was it because of her ability, or because he wanted what Bill and her had.

"Between us, Eric has surprised me. He's.....not completely devoid of human emotion" Sookie looked like she wanted to wash out her mouth with soap after she said those somewhat kind words about him. "What he did for you at Fangtasia was one of those moments. Bill knew it too. If it was anyone else he would have let them get bitten" Sookie said

Faith looked down "do you think he's capable of... finding his humanity again?'

Sookie shrugged "I'm not sure. Maybe, he's proven that he's not completely empty. That's a start right" Faith swept her hair around her shoulder and shrugged.

"I think so." She smiled "Is this your way of saying you don't entirely hate him?"

Sookie got serious "I'm not saying you should go letting him in your bedroom window, or going down to Fangtasia like its Merlottes or anything. I'm just saying, maybe you should let him surprise you more before you start trusting him"

Faith raised an eyebrow and tilted her head "You don't hate Eric" She said quietly with a slight jingle to her statement. She teased Sookie, and she didn't like it.

The girls were startled by a loud crash, Faith looked behind her and there was a vampire who had a customer by the neck. _I swear to god I'll never to do V again, I'll get rid of my stash, ill stop selling; please just don't let me die_

"I thought you said this night wouldn't involve vampires either" Faith said sarcastically. Faith and Sookie looked at each other as they listened to the poor guy about to lose his throat to the vampire. "You think just because Marco is dead that you don't owe anything?" he threatened.

Faith heard the name and froze. Sookie grabbed faiths hand and saw Faiths memories of the night her Parents died and Marco was the supplier her brother used.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the true blood characters; the story is purely for fun! Please Review!

Sookie was shocked at the coincidence, of all the places Faith to be in, she runs into her past. _Its fine, Bill will be here soon. He doesn't know you; he won't bother us if we just sit still._

A fist pounded down on the table, the girls looked up and saw the vampire standing over them with a smirk on his face. "We'll aren't you two pretty"

Sookie looked at Faith then up at the vampire _I wish we were weren't this hot Sook_

_Wonder which one I should take first. Maybe they're the threesome kinda girlfriends, their blood smells sweet. The blond looks like a screamer_

"Hey!" Faith and Sookie heard Bill. Then he was next to the vampire with his hand on his arm. "I suggest you leave these people alone. The girls are with me" he said

The vampire laughed "Yeah right, look go find someone else to make your pet for the night asshole"

Bill grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground "I suggest you leave...now"

The vampire got up and left. Sookie jumped up and hugged Bill. Faith was in shock the vampire was out to settle Marco's unfinished business. Sookie rubbed faiths back "It'll be fine, don't worry" Faith followed them out.

"He was from Louisiana?" faith said in disbelief. Of all the places for Faith to run to, she picks the area Marco had a nest. She never knew Lucas, her brother had out of state connections. Sookie had filled Bill in on the vampire and Faiths involvement.

Bill nodded "He was known quiet well with the tribunal, he broke almost every rule established it was only a matter of time before he got what was coming to him.....which I guess was you" Bill found humor in an illustrious V dealer being staked by a human.

Faith didn't see what Bill saw. She glared "He killed my family Bill..."

Bill looked down "I apologize that was insensitive of me" Faith forgave him. "Eric has been trying to keep an eye out for his nest who are doing his biding. I should tell him what happened"

"We'll go too. Common" Sookie said glancing at faith giving her some slack, Sookie felt she owed faith for barging in on them the night before. Bill sighed about to argue with Sookies suggestion. But Sookie shot him a glare and he gave in. Faith raised her eyebrows walking to the car.

"I thought you were the one who wore the pants in the relationship" She said to Bill who was embarrassed.

"This isn't a social visit...dammit" he got in the car.

Pam smirked as the three approached the door "Come to see who else wants to bite you honey, wearing that outfit, id wager you'd have more than one tonight" Faith looked at her outfit, she was wearing a denim skirt and a tank top that hugged her small waist. Suddenly she was self-conscious remembering her last visit to Fangtasia.

"We need to talk to Eric Pam, it's about Marco" Bill said

Pam raised an eyebrow "Marco... the traitor who decided money was more important than his loyalty to his kind"

She let them in "He's in his office" Pam stepped in front of Faith and smirked at her "He'll be happy to see you" she raised an eyebrow. Faith glared at her and walked through. She caught up with Bill and Sookie as they made their way to the back where Eric's office was. Faith shuddered as she walked through the hall where she was almost bitten. Bill knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard Eric say.

They walked in. Eric was sitting at his desk. He was dressed a little more casual tonight; sporting a track jacket zipped up half way with what Faith hoped nothing underneath, a pair of jeans and flip flops. a small smile came across his face as he set down the mail he was reading "Do you like being a third wheel or are they that mad that I came and saw you last night that they need to keep a short leash on you"

Faith didn't answer she was anxious as she sat on the couch, for what Bill was about to tell Eric.

"Everything alright" Eric sensed Faith's tension. Eric was still looking only at Faith; he hadn't acknowledged Bill and Sookies presence yet.

"Eric the girls were at a bar in Monroe and a vampire came in trying to settle Marco's unfinished business" Bill explained.

Eric shrugged "I don't see why this is an important matter" He was looking at faith "did he harm anyone?" he quietly scanned Faith

"No, but he hassled the girls, and that's when faith shared....how she knows Marco" Bill looked at Faith who sat with her hands in her lap. Eric finally looked at Bill then back at Faith.

"Faith...and how do you know our rebellious friend Marco" Eric said in a serious tone. He got up from his desk and went to sit on the edge to look at Faith. He was surprised she hadn't mentioned it yet to him that she has been involved with vampires before

Faith didn't look up "My brother got mixed up with him about a year ago, and Marco killed him" she looked up

Eric looked down knowing it wasn't the time for a sarcastic remark. "I'm sorry about your brother." He looked back at Bill "How is this relevant" Eric seemed to be all business tonight, Faith hadn't seen this side of him, it was the side that Sookie and Bill seemed to be warning her about, that he doesn't seem to care about anyone other than himself and the business and politics of his role as sheriff.

"She hasn't told the whole story...about how Marco was destroyed" Bill said

Sookie got anxious "Bill... maybe this isn't such a good idea" Bill looked at Sookie it was too late for them to stop know

"Faith, share time..." Eric pressed

Faith looked at Eric then at Bill who gave her a nod. She sighed. "I staked him..." she said simply

Eric looked at Bill and at Faith and then began to chuckle. "You've been holding out on us, maybe if I hadn't pulled that guy off you last night you could have taken care of yourself"

Faith shook her head "can we go now, he knows" Faith wasn't going to sit and be made a fool of by Eric. She didn't like his attitude towards her, she felt like he wasn't interested in the pain she was going through. Just another point that Sookie wanted to prove, that Eric had no humanity.

Bill nodded "Eric you should think about what to do with Marco's nest, they could do some harm, and if they found out a human killed him they could come after Faith"

Faith looked at them wide eyed. She panicked

Eric looked at her "They wont find out" his tone tried to give her some reassurance that nothing would happen, but she didn't believe it. After seeing that Marco had people doing his bidding, she was afraid if they found out Marco had been killed by a human that she would be dead in so many different ways.

Bill and Sookie followed her out. Faith stormed out of the bar and sped to the car "Am I in some kind of trouble, because if I am I am holding you responsible, I would have been fine with going on not telling anyone who the vampire I staked was" Faith shouted at Bill as they got in the car

"Faith listen to me, you are in no danger, I will be looking out for you and now that Eric knows so will he" Bill argued. It was then that Bill hoped Eric's intentions with Faith were more than just a game, and that he would protect her. Faith sat in the back seat and was silent for the rest of the ride. She watched out the window the passing landmarks and thought about her impending fate if Marco's friends found out about her and would Eric really step up and prove to her, his humanity by protecting her.

As Faith lay in bed tossing and turning. She wondered about Marco and how much a rebel he was, and what rules the vampires had that have a need for a sheriff. She turned to face the window and saw Eric sitting against the threshold. Faith sighed relieved.

"Bills right, you shouldn't worry" Eric said

"Wouldn't you and Bill be in some sort of trouble if it came down to either me or one of Marco's companions?" Faith asked

Eric was silent for a moment "Maybe..."

Faith wasn't comforted by Eric's response. She didn't want anyone getting into trouble for her.

"What's the punishment for something like that?" She asked

"Why don't you ask Bill, he was the one who faced that sentence" Eric said

"Jessica..." faith answered "So you take one away, your punishment is to make another one to replace it?"

Eric sighed "Either that or five years in a coffin covered with silver"

Faith ran her hand over her face rubbing her eyes. "He killed my brother, yes Luke was an idiot for getting involved, but my parents had no idea. And he just came for them like it was dessert" Faith sat up running her hand through her hair.

Eric looked down "I'm sorry" Faith looked at him and got up and walked over to the doorway and sat down. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall that was as close to a comforting response she would get from Eric, she would take it.

"I could hear the fear, their thoughts as he killed them. I never want to have to listen to that again." She said

Eric looked at her. He wanted to touch her but she was on the other side of the doorway, he couldn't comfort her, he wanted to. He felt odd as his instinct was to make her feel better, to protect her. She looked at him with hope that he was right and that her worrying was just an overreaction. Eric looked back at her "With a gift such as yours comes downfalls,"

Faith looked down "I hear it every time I go to sleep" She looked up to Eric who stared at her with an expression she hadn't seen yet, she paused trying to examine it.

He looked down at her hand the she was resting her weight on, it was placed over the doorway. Eric could get passed the threshold, he looked back at her and placed his hand over hers, for that moment the electricity Faith felt I the air the first night returned, she looked down at his large hand covering hers, he gliding his thumb over her wrist. Faith tried to smile, the reaction to Eric's cold hand was giving Faith goose bumps on her arm, she rubbed it with her other hand, Eric lifted her hand and gently pulled her outside. She was surprised that he wasn't trying to persuade her to invite him in; he was taking whatever she gave him. Faith slide over the doorway outside and Eric positioned himself so Faith could lean against him. Faith was unsure for a moment but followed suit as she leaned her back against his chest. Eric slid his arms over her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms. Faith held in a shiver, not from the coolness of his skin but her inner desires were coming to a boiling point as this has been the closest she been with Eric. He was letting her see that he had something in him worth saving, she finally felt the comfort he lack of showing earlier.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Marco's nest know they wont be able to get away with what they are doing" Eric said. She felt him tense as he said the words.

Faith didn't answer, she suddenly felt herself getting tired, but she didn't want to move, she was comfortable. Even though Eric was cold and hard, physically, she liked the comforting and warm feeling he was giving off emotionally.

"I won't lose you" he added stiffly


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the true blood characters; the story is purely for fun! Please Review!

Faith smiled. Amused "who said you had me" She finally saw something in Eric that Sookie and Bill thought were gone forever. There as small as it was, was his humanity, and a sign that he is capable of feeling something.

Eric raised an eyebrow "What else do I need to do? Run around in the sun?"Faith looked up at him and contemplated it mockingly "I don't do well with a tan" Eric added

Faith chuckled "I don't do well with being someone's pet" she said sternly

Eric peeked around her shoulder to look at her, faith straightened up and turned to face him. "You're not. That's not my intension"

Faith looked down "Then is it because I'm telepathic?" she figured she could read him she might as well be blunt, not like he never was.

Eric tilted his head "I'm interested in your gift yes" Faith sighed in defeat and started to get up off the ground. Eric grabbed her arm, swiftly but still gentle. It still startled her. He looked at her with bother eyebrows raised "But it wasn't the first thing that attracted me to you"

Faith stopped "What do you mean?" She needed more out of him. She now was pushing it out of him; he showed her so much already she needed to be sure that it was real.

Eric let go of her arm and looked at his hand "In my thousand years, you were the most beautiful thing I've seen....how cliché it sounds, but when I came to the bar the first night intending to try and see Sookie, I was in shock when you walked past. If I had a heart it would have skipped a beat" he was in shock that he was even saying the words himself. Faith stared at him in disbelief as well.

"I finally have something to look forward to, after a thousand years of emptiness" he said looking into her eyes, he brushed a hair away from her face. She was glad his hand was cold as it kept her face from being flushed.

She reached over and wrapped her hand around his face. His jaw line was hard, his face was so refined "I mean it, nothing will happen" he said. Faith nodded. She slid her hand down to his chest; she grazed his necklace, an eagle claw. His chest was like the rest of him hard and cold, but she finally saw the warmth inside of him. She slid herself back into her previous position as Eric did the same, sliding his arms around her. She had found what all thought was lost.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love the reviews! Please keep sending them in!**_

Faith smiled across the kitchen table at Sookie, Sookie knew what Faith was thinking and she was in shock at the memories faith was handing over to her.

"did you let him in..?" Sookie asked

Faith shook her head

Sookie shook her head "I cant believe it, I just cant believe it, Eric's in love"

Faith's smile faded "Sookie don't, ok please, I'm taking what I can get, don't push it"

Sookie raised her hands surrendering "did he say what he was going to do about Marco?" she slightly changed the subject

Faith shrugged shaking her head "Just that I shouldn't worry."

Sookie nodded "Nothing will happen to you, Eric runs a tight ship when it comes to his area, yea he's a prick about it but its well run" She explained

Faith nodded knowing she was right, that they were all right.

"You going to tell Sam?" Sookie asked

Faith didn't think about Sam until she mentioned. Faith buried her head in her hands "Shit, what am I supposed to say?"

Sookie shrugged "Sorry Id rather sleep with a vampire than you?" Sookie smiled

Faith furrowed "That's not funny"

Work was busy, Faith was relived because it didn't give her a chance to talk to Sam. She thought she maybe tell him about Marco's gang still doing his dirty work , but she didn't even have time to do that. Until new visitors of Merlottes came in.

Faith dropped her tray as she stood facing the vampire from Rusty's. The vampire smiled tilting his head "Well hello again darlin'"

Sam came out and saw faiths expression. "Hey we don't want no trouble here" He said

The vampire nodded "course not" He walked over to Sam, slapping Faith on the butt as he walked around her, faith yelped in fear, she thought for sure that this was the end of it all.

Sookie came out from the back and froze. The vampires smile grew as he saw Sookie. "No trouble at all, just saw these two lovely ladies the other night. Just wanted to sit and have a drink"

Sam nodded "Sure thing"

The vampire looked at Sookie than at Sam "say I'm lookin for someone, Faith Morrow, you know her? She's new to the area" The vampire said

Faiths jaw dropped _Sookie.... _ Faith panicked

Sam thought about it. Trying to keep his expression straight "No never heard the name, maybe she just passed through for the day" He shrugged.

Faith was glad she didn't wear a name tag. Just then Bill and Eric blew in the door. Faith felt a sigh of relief as she saw Bill give a nod as they sat down in the booth.

The vampire sat down at a table in the back. Faith walked around back into Sam's office and began to sob. Sam followed her. Faith took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_The vampire I staked has a gang that is still causing trouble. I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would ever know._

Sam read the note and looked at faith's panicked expressed and hugged her. He pulled away looking at her "Its fine" he mouthed as he hugged her again. Faith nodded comforted slightly by his understanding she knew he would help her out in whatever way he could.

Faith took a few deep breaths and went back outside. "I just set a bottle of trueblood on the table for him" Sookie nodded

Faith nodded. She looked over at Eric who was watching the vampire stare at his bottle, obviously he wasn't waiting around just to have a drink, he knew Sam was lying. Eric looked at Faith, his expression didn't change when he looked at her, he was all business tonight, but from last night she knew his heart. Unfortunately when a vampire comes crawling into Merlottes, most of the customers file out, they don't want the drama. Faith didn't blame them, this was her mess she didn't mean for any of this to happen. She might as well just walk up to him and tell him who she was, get it over with quick and save everyone the trouble. Just then Sookie grabbed Faiths arm hard with a stern look, she shook her head "Do not even think about it" she said quietly

Faith walked over to Bill and Eric's table "What can I get you guys" she acted as if nothing was wrong

"Two bottles of B positive" Bill smiled, Eric looked at him disgusted _Faith don't worry Eric and I are going to stay till the end of your girls' shift._

Faith nodded "Sure thing" she began to turn on her heel when she heard the vampire at the back.

"Oh miss" he grinned. Faith swallowed hard and walked over. "I don't think I asked you, I'm lookin for someone, fits your description real nice"

Faith tilted her head _I'd bet my two front teeth that's her, stupid bitch stakin Marco, I ought to rip her throat out right now..._

Faith quivered and in that second the vampire had her by the throat an the table "I fuckin knew it was you, I can still smell him on you, what makes you think you can stake a vampire and get away with it"

Eric and bill were behind him and pulled him off as faith rolled off the table, Sam and Sookie were at her side.

"I suggest you leave and don't come back" Bill said

The vampire jerked around between Bill and Eric "No Bill he should stay, I'd like a few words with him, you have been causing some problems in my area, the girl is with us, Marco had what was coming to him" Eric said tilting his head, he was enforcing his authority on the vampire

Faith sat on the floor with her hand around her neck watching the conversation Eric was having with the vampire.

"Now why don't you sit down and tell my friend Bill and I how many of you there are and we can settle this"

Vampire laughed "I'm not telling you nothing, you're not going to do anything to me, not with the tribunal having say at least"

Eric smiled "See that's where you're wrong, the tribunal has already spoken, and it isn't in your favour, nor was it in Marcos for that matter"

The vampires smile faded and he shook his head "There's 4 of us, they all have a name and a description that's it" he was starting to break by the intimidation.

Eric nodded, "where are they?"

"Ones in Shreveport, Monroe, and baton rouge, they are supposed to meet me here in Bon Temps tonight"

Eric let him down "Go tell your friends, she isn't here, that she died, I don't care, but if you and your friends come back I will rip you apart piece by piece"

The vampire nodded and gathered himself as he stood on his own. As he ran out Sookie ran to Bill and hugged him. Eric went down to look at Faiths neck. Sam still stood over her with a sour look on his face.

Eric ignored it "You alright?" he asked Faith

Faith nodded. She rubbed her neck a little, she couldn't speak much so she kept quiet. "Ok why don't I take you home" He said

Faith started to stand and looked at Eric who had already clued in. She looked over at Sookie and Bill. "Sam why don't we close up, looks like no one else is comin in tonight" Sookie said

Same nodded "Yeah good idea. Can you stay back help lock up" Sookie nodded.

Eric and Faith stood at the doorway, as faith walked in she forgot that she still hadn't invited Eric inside yet, she shook her head and tried to speak "Please come in eric" She squeaked out.

Eric didn't find the humor in her voice as little as it sounded. He looked at her as she stared back at him, he then put his hand on her collar bone, his thumb grazing the bruise that already had formed. She placed her hand on his, and looked up at him. His cold hand sent a chill down her spine, the feeling was growing on her, as the attraction grew for him it started to arouse her even.

"Stay with me tonight" she said


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love the reviews! Please keep sending them in!**_

_**I just had to write this small chapter of the love scene....I need to warn you all I have never written a chapter like this...please be gentle!**_

_**PS already thinking of another fanfic in the works...I smell love triangle!**_

_

* * *

_

Eric didn't speak; He didn't respond as he followed her upstairs it was more of a command than a request, she knew after tonight he wouldn't let her out of his sight during the night. He and Bill had made arrangements for Eric to stay at Bills during the day.

As she came out of the bathroom in her nightgown she saw Eric standing at the window looking out. She came up behind him and rested on the threshold.

"He's coming back tonight isn't he" Faith said quietly.

"Not tonight, but he will be back, probably will be meeting up with his friends tonight to plan how to get around Bill and I" he stared out into the night

Faith sighed uneasy.

"Pam and Chow are going to help us out their on their way to come stay at Bills place tonight just in case they prove to be that stupid and come back" he said looking down at her.

Faith nodded, she was surprised Pam would agree, but then wondered if it was just an order to come out.

Eric ran his hand across Faiths face, the cold sting brought her out of her daze. She looked up at him. He stared back at her and as she reached up to touch his lips he crashed into her lips with his. He tasted sweet, he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and wrapped his other around her waist. She kissed him back with equal amounts of intensity, she wanted him she couldn't wait any longer, she had been strong long enough.

He moved his lips across her cheek and kissed her collar bone, moving to her neck, she didn't notice the danger in it, she leaned back as he moved his hand that was behind the back of her neck across her chest, exploring her body. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck for support, he was so tall she reached up and effortlessly he picked her up with his one arm, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crushed against his body she could tell he was turned on, she was pressed up against his body hard, she felt it as he pushed her against the wall. She found his face again and continued to kiss him, running her hands through his hair he moved from having her against the wall to the bed, he gently leaned down and set her on the bed still kissing her, she didn't let go of his face her hands still wrapped around his neck. He pulled away for an instant to look at her, she stared back and began to slide his tank top off. He kissed her again, she pulled away and pulled off her gown exposing her bra and underwear, Eric couldn't help but grin. She pulled his face in again and kissed him undoing the button of his pants.

There wasn't a shred of clothes left on either of them, Eric looked at her once more just as he was about to enter her, she ran her hand down his face as he slide in, Faith almost screamed, it was like her first time all over again. Sex with a vampire is a lot different with a human since everything is a lot...harder and stronger. Eric rested his hands on either side of her head as he kissed up her chest, to her neck and back to her lips again, she held his hips as he thrusted in and out, he was trying to be gentle, she appreciated it as she moaned in pleasure and pain through the kisses at each thrust, it was only turning Eric on more. Faith dug her hands into his back but he didn't notice, she was getting used to it as time went on. She loved him on to of her, the stance he had turned her on even more and the look on his face. They made for the next few hours.

Faith woke up slowly recounting last night, as she turned over and saw the empty spot next to her she realized that he had to leave before the sun came up. She lingered in bed longer than usual, with a smile on her face. As she looked out the window she saw a note tacked up to the door.

_Come to Bills before sundown, Cant wait to see you lover._

Faith raised her eyebrows while blushing at the word. Lover.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love the reviews! Please keep sending them in!**

**Started on a new Fanfic please if you love this one check out I'll love you forever!**

**Just switched from PC to a Mac today sorry if the font/formatting is a little dodgy. Still trying to get used to it.**

* * *

The sun was still setting as Faith stood on Bills porch, dark red and orange with hints of purple filled the sky. The door to Bills was already open, the screen door was the only think keeping faith from going inside. She had to pause for a moment, if Sookie was there, she'd know in an instant what happened last night. Marco had to be the only thing on her mind tonight and once everything was sorted out then she would have her moment to explain to Sookie. She sucked in the stale air as she pulled open the screen door.

"Hello?" She stepped in. Bill was at the door in an instant.

"Hi Faith, welcome" he smiled

Faith nodded "Thanks"

"We're all in the living room, just through here" He guided her to the living room. Sookie sat on the couch with an empty spot which she assumed was Bills seat before he got up to answer the door. Pam and Chow sat on the opposite couch and there stood her vampire with his arm resting on the mantel. He wore a small smirk as his eyes met hers.

Marco Marco Marco Marco Marco

She looked over at Sookie, Sookie rolled her eyes in frustration. Faith smiled slightly. Bill led her to take his seat next to Sookie.

"I'm glad your tryin to block whatever it is out, I'm not sure I wanna know what happened last night" Sookie said under her breath

Faiths smile grew as she glanced over to Sookie who was smiling at Bill uncomfortable. Faiths gaze moved over to Eric who still was watching her.

"Pam, care to enlighten us on what you have found out about our friend's friend's" Eric said

Pam sighed still obviously bitter of her chore last night of staking out the nest" Faiths admirer's name is Daniel, he went back to his nest in Shreveport and came up with a plan which they think is just brilliant, but I guess we aren't all born geniuses. They are planning to go to the bar and kill everyone until they find our little honey here" She nodded at faith

Faith lost what little confidence she had entering the house.

"What they're gonna go after the bar? But Sam and Arlene, Terry and Lafayette" Sookie worried. Faith mirrored her distress

"Girls no need to worry" Bill said

"Bills right, we'll be there before they will, its an hour drive from there" Eric broke his silence

"If they're in a car" Chow countered

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get over there" Faith said

Bill looked over at Eric as he gave Bill a nod

"Wait what if there are more?" Sookie asked

Chow let out a deep throaty chuckle, it made Faith cringe. This was her first encounter of Eric's newest employee but he creeped her out to no end. "We're not worried"

Pam and Chow stood and walked out of the living room heading for the door while Sookie got up to see Bill. Faith looked up at Eric uneasy as he walked over to the couch. Bill and Sookie looked at them as Sookie gently tugged Bill out of the room.

Eric leaned into Faiths ear "Sleep well lover"

Faith couldn't help but giggle quietly as Eric pulled back to look at her as he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He rested his cool hand on her leg as she shrugged "Couldn't stop worrying about tonight"

Eric raised an eyebrow "Like I've been telling you, there is nothing to worry about"

Faith tilted her head "I know bout what if someone gets hurt, like Sam or Terry, Arlene or Lafayette? I couldn't forgive myself if that happened"

Eric studied her anxiety. He didn't want Faith to come into any harm, but when it came to anyone else he had no care for. He wondered why Faith had such strong feelings for these people she barely knew.

"Because these people have shown me nothing but kindness and generosity since I came here" faith said looking down

She hadn't even noticed Eric never spoke. She looked up at Eric who clearly was in shock. Faiths eyes widened "How....did I just...."

Eric didn't answer, he just stared at her perplexed. Faith looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." her words were cut short when Eric cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her.

His kiss was tender and gentle. Eric cool lips tasted so sweet, Faith could kiss him for eternity. She looked at him as he pulled away slowly. "Lets get going...lover" He smiled

She took a deep breath and nodded taking his hand.

Faith Stood looking at the neon sign that read "Merlottes" there she stood in the same place she did her first night here. Guilt plagued her knowing the place would end up being trashed if not completely destroyed. She was preparing for the worst, Marco's nest seemed a little more than rowdy when it came to causing trouble. As Eric walked passed her she gave him a wiry smile and followed them inside. Sam stood at the bar with his hands on his hips, sporting an annoyed expression. His plaid short sleeve button up shirt was neatly tucked inot this tight jeans. Faith knew whatever was going to happen tonight Sam would not walk away from his bar, that he was going to defend it with all his might, as well as try to protect her. Faith appreciated that about Sam.

"Sookie, Faith what the hell is going on" he asked

That didn't take long Faith, are you sleeping with the guy too?

Faith winced at Sam's thought "Sam I'm sorry, the guy that was here last night he's comin' back...with friends, Bill and Eric brought Chow and Pam along to help fend them off" She explained

"Don't worry Sam, we're not gonna let anyone get hurt" Sookie added

Sam looked around the bar and sighed. It wasn't full but pretty steady. He looked back at Sookie and Faith while walking behind the bar. He pulled up his riffle and cocked it "Aight bars closed everyone....Terry Lafayette, make sure you take Arlene home"

Sookie gave Faith a relived look as they both smiled at Sam. He looked back with a somber expression.

As everyone filed out commenting on Sam's odd behaviour he followed them out "We'll be open for lunch tomorrow" He locked the door "Alright what do we do next" He glared at Bill and Eric

"We wait" Eric said simply

Bill shut the lights off to the bar and closed the blinds. Sam followed suit and turned the lights to the sign off. Sookie and Faith sat in a booth away from the window. Faith Leaned against the wall and held her knees to her chest worried. Pam and chow and Eric stood outside to try and hear anything, if they were coming they would know. Sam handed Bill a bottle of true blood and walked over to the booth where the girls were seated.

"You girls ok?" He asked

Sookie nodded looking at Faith "We will be once this is over with"

Faith didn't look at Sam "This is all my fault" She said quietly

Sam sat in the booth with the girls "Hey, don't say that Faith, you did what you had to do theres no shame in that, you didn't do anything wrong here, this isn't the first time someones gone tryin to bust my bar up" He said with a slight smile

Sookie smiled as well "Member Mary-ann got her minions over here and dragged you through the kitchen"

Sam nodded "We're gonna get through this, looks like Eric and Bill have a pretty good handle on everything"

Faith looked at Sam relieved that he didn't see this as her fault. Sam looked away to Bill staring out the window. "Eric seems different..." he said

Sookie tilted her head "Yeah he's been showin us theres more to him than just bein an ass"

Faith glared at Sookie "He's kind"

Sam scoffed the idea but then looked at Faith "Do you... are you two..." He didn't know how to ask

"Together? they're certainly almost at that point despite what Bill and I have been warning her" Sookie budded in again

Faith sighed embarrassed "Sookie..."

Sookie realized she was intruding "Sorry.." Sam looked at Sookie as she shrugged then back at Faith

Faith knew Sam didn't like what the was hearing, no one seemed to like the idea, but it was because they didn't know truly what Eric really was capable of. She felt bad that Eric was finding out this way, she knew Sam hated Eric.

"He's proved to surprise us in a good way" Faith responded "Him being here is a testament to that"

Your sleeping with him....dam-nit what is it about these vampire

Sam sighed. Faith looked at Sookie than back at Sam "Sam do me a favour and stop thinking..." She said rubbing her temples

"Sorry?" He was confused

"Faith has the same gift as me" Sookie smiled

Sam was shocked as he looked back at the two of them "So you've heard...everything?"

Faith nodded not looking at Sam "I try to block most it out"

Sam looked at Sookie as she smiled "not only can she ready humans minds but she can ready vampires minds too...well except Eric that she cant"

Faith looked up "Actually thats not true I read his mind at Bills before we left, I don't know how it happened really" She said

Sam ran his hand through his hair with a bewildered look "I will never understand you two I swear to God" He said getting up.

Sookie giggled and Faith just watched him disappear into the back of the bar.

Sookie looked over to Bill who was sitting in the booth against the window, She walked over to sit with him "Anything?"

"No there was some rustling in the trees but Chow didn't see anything" Bill replied

Eric came inside looking over at Bill and Sookie, He shook his head as he walked to Faiths Booth and sat down. Faith sighed leaning forward to lean against him.

"They haven't shown yet huh"

Eric shook his head "You don't need to worry about that"

Faith shrugged "Well what else am I supposed to be doing"

Eric raised an eyebrow and ran his hand up her thigh. Faith tried to not smile but she felt a sudden rush of giddiness. His stone like expression aroused her. She quickly grabbed his hand and held it still giving him a stern look "I'm serious. What are we doing? waiting for them to show, what if they don't?"

Just as she asked the question Pam was thrown through the window "Our friends are here"

Eric flew out of the booth and went outside with Bill following "Sam get the girls" Bill yelled

Sam came running out into the front "Common get in my office" Sookie and Faith got to their feet and ran to Sam. The fight had finally reached them.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter, hope I wrapped everything up! I enjoyed all the reviews you all have sent in! Please read my new one!**

**Love the reviews! Please keep sending them in!**

* * *

Sam had locked the door behind them and sat against it with his shot gun in hand, he had put wood bullets in. Sookie and Faith sat over to the side clutching each other. The heard yelling and a lot of growling, Faith wasn't a religious person but there she sat and prayed Eric would come out of it alive.

"He's a thousand year old vampire, you know how strong he is, Faith don't worry" Sookie said

Sam heard the one sided conversation "So you two just read each others minds? have mental conversations?" He asked still clutching the gun

Sookie shrugged "Sometimes you don't want others listening in on your conversations Sam" She raised an eyebrow.

It got quiet all of a sudden. Faith and Sookie inched towards the door, close to Sam to try and hear anything.

"You hear anything?" Sookie asked Sam

Sam was listening hard, an advantage of him being a shapeshifter. He shook his head.

"Oh god what if their all dead" Faith cringed

Sam got to his feet and quietly opened the door. He let it open just a crack and peeked out, he saw nothing nor heard any movement from inside the bar.

"Stay here" He said walking out.

Sookie and Faith didn't listen, they huddled behind him. As he noticed he rolled his eyes "Jesus Christ.."

They made their way to the front of the bar, it lay empty and there was nothing going on outside.

"I'm gonna open the front door, stay here, I mean it" Sam said sternly

Sookie and Faith nodded as they stood behind the bar.

Sam walked outside and there was no one around. Everyone had disappeared. There was evidence that some had been destroyed but Sam couldn't tell if they were the girls' vampires.

"Nobody's out here" Sam called into the bar. Sookie and Faith came outside confused.

Faith stared at the remains scared they were Eric's. Just as they were searching the lot Faith heard laughing.

"Sook, you hear that?" She said. Sookie shook her head. Without a moments notice Faith was in the hands of the vampire she heard laughing. He had her by the neck, squeezing the life out of her.

"Faith!" Sookie screamed

"Let her go asshole" Sam raised the gun

"Or what, you're gonna shoot me? I don't think so" He said

He buried his face his Faiths neck and took a deep breath "MM sweetheart you do smell good, even with that other vampire all over ya"

Faith tried to jerk free but he only squeezed tighter. Faith yelped in pain.

"Bill Eric where are you" Sookie screamed

The vampire knew to stay directly behind Faith or else Sam would have a clear shot. The vampire laughed once more "I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry, then I'm going to do things to your lifeless body sweetheart"

Faith shut her eyes as the vampire pushed out his fangs and bit Faith. Faith let out a huge cry and just then Eric and Bill showed up. They pulled him off Faith who fell to the ground. Bill staked him without even thinking twice about it.

"The bastard knew a very tricks, he led us on a goose chase once we killed all of his friends" Sookie heard Pam walk into the parking lot with Chow at her side.

Eric kneeled down and held Faith who was in and out of consciousness. "He almost drained her" He raised his hand and took a bite into it and held it over to Faith's mouth "Faith drink..."

Faith moaned resisting but Eric tried to hold her firmly without hurting her more. As soon as the blood went into her mouth she started to drink. She was feeling stronger almost instantly as Eric's thousand year old blood has that effect on her. He gently pulled away when she had regained a good amount of blood back.

She looked up at him "You saved me"

He tilted his head "Someone had to..." he leaned in and kissed her running his hand through her her. Sam looked away a little disgusted.

"So what happened" Sookie asked as she pulled away from Bills embrace "You guys chased one off?"

"We had gone through all of them except that one when he led us all the way to the city limits, he was quiet fast, then when he managed to loose us he doubled back to the bar" Chow said

Sookie rested into Bills chest "I'm just glad your ok"

Once Bill and Sookie shared their moment of relieve in their reunion they silently watched Eric care for Faith still both sitting on the ground. Eric didn't want to move her just yet, he waited for her to regain her strength.

"He really does care for her doesn't he" Bill sighed

Sookie nodded still in Bills arms "I think its more than that Bill, I think he really is falling in love with her"

"I never thought I would see the day.." Bill replied

Eric cradled Faith in his arms running his hand across her face. "Pam, Chow thank you for your help, you can go now" He said

Chow nodded as Pam stood with her hands on her hips shifted to one side wearing a devious smirk "Our pleasure sheriff"

She walked over to Eric and faith and kneeled down, Eric watched her confused as she ran her ran over Faiths face "Anything for you sugar" she smiled at Faith

Faith looked up at her still weak and smiled slightly "Thanks Pam"

There's somethin' sure special about you beautiful, as long as he'll be protecting you, so will I

Faith was blown away by Pam's thought. They exchanged nods as Pam stood up and disappeared with Chow.

"Do you think you're ready to get up?" Eric said softly into her ear

Faith nodded and before she knew it Eric had lifted her up in his arms without any hesitation. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile "I thought you meant me get up on my own"

Eric smiled "I like this way better" he ended his reply with a kiss on her forehead "I'm going to take her home, Bill, Sookie, Goodnight" He said

Bill and Sookie nodded "Goodnight, goodnight Faith" Bill said. After everything that had happened, Bill seemed to have come to an understanding on Faith and Eric's relationship. He finally believed Eric's intentions for her, in that it was more than just Faiths talent, that he actually did care for her and would not let any harm come to her. Bill finally saw what Faith believed was inside of him laying dormant for the right person to come along. Human or otherwise.

Eric and Faith had made it back to Faith's house, he carried her almost the entire way, which the exception of the car ride. As he laid her onto the bed she still had her arms wrapped around his neck not wanting him to lay down with her. He complied silently and went in behind her, sliding his arms around under her neck and over her waist holding her tightly. She ran her hand down his arms as she sighed "I'm so tired but I feel like I could run for days" She said

"A side effect of my blood being mixed with yours" He said "It will wear off in time"

"What else will happen" she said "As a side effect?"

"I can sense your emotions now, I will be able to know where you are if you ever needed me" He said

"I always need you" She said

Eric chuckled "Well now I'll know, its like we will be mentally connected, just like you reading my thought at Bills" He started

Faith turned to face him "I wonder how that happened" She said

Eric looked at her intently "I'm not surprised, you were bound to crack me sooner or later" he smirked meaning more to that statement than just reading his mind

Faith smiled staring back at him. She felt complete lying there with him. Even though she nearly died tonight, she felt safe the entire time. She had no doubt in her mind that Eric would have let anything happen to her. The look in his eyes meant everything was set for him and that she was it for him. Not only was he the one for her as well. She wished the night would last forever, she hated the thought that he had to be leaving soon and that she would be alone until the next night.

She smiled as he continued to look deep in her eyes, as if he was trying to glamour her, but they both knew it wouldn't do anything.

"You know your tricks don't work on me" She smiled

Eric smirked "Oh some of them do, You think last night was just me? no no" He kissed her passionately.

Faith melted in his arms kissing him back. the coolness of his face and lips drove her crazy, she loved how she would get hot and bothered by him, then the coldness of his body would sooth her.

She looked back at him pulling away. "You don't ever have to pull any tricks on me, you have me, all of me" She said laying her hand on his face.

Eric smiled, it seemed different, there was something about it that Faith had never seen before, it was like all the walls that he had built up were gone with her. He smiled whole heartedly at her. His smile matched what he was thinking.

Faith heard and smiled closing her eyes "I love you too"


End file.
